Retelling of Ib
by rukixox
Summary: This is the game, Ib, retold by me. There may be some changes into the story and I'll try to put all the endings into it. Please review so I know how I should improve!
1. Guertena's Gallery

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It's not going to be as great as other authors but I do hope you like it! Please review!_**

Chapter 1: Guertena's Gallery

I know my mother loves paintings, that's probably why we are at the gallery. My mother loves the paintings of Guertena. Guertena is a weird artist. He creates weird paintings and sculptures. I don't understand what they are supposed to express but my mother seems to like it, no, she loves it.

Once we are at the gallery I could hear classical music. It is unusual for galleries to have music but it is soothing. Mother asks me, "Why don't you go look around the gallery, I'm sure you will find something interesting. Your father and I are just getting the pamphlets; we'll catch up to you later." I nod and walk off to explore the huge maze-like gallery.

I see many weird paintings and sculptures. I put my hand in the pocket of my skirt and I feel something, it's a handkerchief that Mother got me for my birthday. Now I remember, Mother told me to keep it safe and not to lose it. I put the handkerchief back in my pocket safely.

I see almost all the paintings in the gallery, as of expect, they are all weird. But as I walk, one painting fascinates me. It is a long painting with a lot of pretty things in it. It has roses, people, dolls and all sorts of things. I read the title, "? World". I do not know this word. Suddenly, the soothing classical music stops, all the lights dims and everyone disappears. I look around, Mother, Father, no one is here except for me. They all vanishes into thin air.

I check the doors, the doors are locked. Then I spot a message on the wall, "come down below ib, we have a secret to show you" I am curious about this 'secret'. Then I see blue footprints leading to the floor painting named "? of the deep" That's when I realise the fish in the painting is not there. I stand in front of the painting and close my eyes. I feel something dragging me down, then a splash but I don't feel wet.

I open my eyes, I see myself in a dark corridor.

(TBC)

 ** _I will post the 2nd chapter sometime in the month. If I am not active enough, it's mainly because of school. I apologize about that._**


	2. The Dark Corridor

**_Yay! New chapter! It might sound a bit not grammatically correct but hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter 2: The Dark Corridor

I look both ways; this definitely does not look like the gallery at all. I see two unsettling paintings; both of them have a cliff, but one with blue liquid and the other one with red liquid. When I look to the right, I see a table with a vase, inside is a pretty red rose.

I take the rose, that's when I see a door next to me; it isn't locked so I walk straight in. All I see is a painting of a woman closing her eyes and a table with a key on it. Once I take the key the woman in the painting opens her eyes and looks at me creepily. I run out of the door and see the wall covered with the word "THIEF". I guess it is saying that I am a thief for taking the rose away from them. But the rose feels special so I am holding on it for now.

I walk back to where I fell down but the entrance is not there. I guess I have to explore this scary gallery by myself now. I continue to walk straight and I see a blue door, I used the key from earlier and open it. I see a room of green with some paintings of insects, a ladybug, a bee, a butterfly and a spider. That's when I noticed an ant crawling on the floor. Suddenly the ant tries to talk with me, "I love paintings, my painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again but it's kind of far away…" I decide to retrieve the painting for him.

I see a podium with a label saying, 'Beware the edges". Seeing how weird and scary this place is, I follow the sign's instruction and walk in the middle of the corridor. Suddenly hands try to grab me but they couldn't reach. After that fiasco, I see the ant's painting. To be honest it looks pretty cool. I take the painting off the wall and go back where the ant is. I show him the painting and he said, "Oh, that's my painting! It looks just as cool as I remember it.' The ant stares into the painting then I walk straight to the never-ending corridor.

Well, I suppose this corridor does have an end, everything has an end except for a sausage that has two ends, right? Enough of that, in the corridor I see paintings of a butterfly's life cycle, and then I see a door. I open it but I couldn't cross it because there is a gap. I put the ant painting down and cross the gap. I kind of feel sorry for the painting because red paint that looks like blood splatters out of the painting. I close the doors behind me and I see a headless mannequin statue that looks similar to the ones in the gallery and a green key on the floor. I take the green key and hear something move. The statue starts to move and chases me! I run into the room where I put down the painting and the statue fell into the gap because the painting broke when I cross it. I hear it shatter into a million pieces. I feel grateful after the chase and use the key to open the next room.

(TBC)

 ** _I'm writing Chapter 3 right now and some parts of the story may not follow the game but I hope you like it!_**


	3. Every cat needs a fish

_**This chapter is a bit short and a bit off of the original story line but I hope you guys still enjoy it ^_^**_

Chapter 3: Every cat needs a fish

As soon as I open the door, I see a wall shaped like a cat. Its mouth is missing something shaped like a fish, it makes sense, I guess. Then I see two corridors, one on the left and one on the right. I walk to the corridor on the right. It is very dark but at least I can see almost everything in this room.

Once I enter the room, I see a lot of ominous statues of people, not that I know them. There is nothing special in this room except for a crack on the floor. I decide to leave the room since there was nothing here then one of the statues moves towards me. I am scared; I quickly move back not knowing what will happen next. Fortunately, the statue trips on the crack of the wooden floor. It smashes into pieces. I sigh with relief, then something catches my eyes, it's a wooden fish tail. I wonder how it got there, I take it anyway.

I proceed to the left corridor. There is a drawing of a stickman on the wall with a message saying, "Play hide and seek?" Then the stickman disappears. I see several paintings hidden behind blood red paintings. Oh boy, not hide and seek. I go to the bottom-second-from-the-left painting and luckily it's the stickman. There is some writing next to the stickman, "Found me, you get prize." And the so-called prize is the wooden fish head. I combine them together to make an actual wooden fish. I go back to the wall that is shaped like a cat. I place the wooden fish in the cat's mouth. Suddenly its eyes turn red and I hear many meows and purrs. Then it reveals a path.

I continue to the next room.

(TBC)

 **I should be able to post a new chapter during this month, if not earlier in October.**

 **P.S For those who want to know what happens if Ib opens the other curtains, you will get poisoned, smacked in the face, stabbed by a knife, the music stops, lighting dims and a naked woman in a painting smacks you because you saw her.**


	4. The Liar's Room

_**Sorry for the wait! There were too many tests in these 2 months.**_

Chapter 4: The Liar's Room

After the cute mewing and purring from the last room, I continue my journey in the never-ending gallery. This makes me think, " Why am I even adventuring this place? Why haven't I sat down and cried like other girls will do? Oh well, I won't find an exit I keep thinking like this". After the thought, I see a room of yellow-green. I'm not an artist so I can't tell what colour this is.

I look both ways cautiously, making sure nothing attacks me. To the left I see a black painting with a red face, it's sticking its tongue at me, looking at it feels weird. When I walk past it, it spits at me, how rude! I decide not to go near it. Next to it is a totally white painting. There is really nothing special to it…? There is a tiny number in the middle of the painting, a red 9. Then I see a table with a scribe on it, I write my name in the first file since it pretty much asks me to. Maybe it's a pinpoint so I can find where I was! That is very handy!

There is another corridor so I go there, but then a scribble on the wall distracts me, "BEWARE OF LIPS." I don't know what it's talking about so go back to the corridor I was going to go to. On the floor, there is a note saying,"Just when you have forgotten…". What have I forgotten? I'm in a creepy gallery with monsters chasing me? Yeah, I totally forgot th- Aah! A hand reaches out to me but it misses me; so that's what I forgot. Thanks to it a petal falls off my rose. Wait, why does it hurt when a petal falls off my rose? Hmm, I'll think about it later.

There are two sides to this corridor, one with dolls hanging from the ceiling and the other one is just boring plain. I figure I should go to the boring corridor first because the dolls are kind of creeping me out and I want to get out of there as quick as I can.

Off I go into the boring side, well, there is a door labelled, "The Liars Room", well nothing good is about to happen here. I enter and I see 6 paintings of women. They remind me of the mannequin that was chasing me earlier, I feel chills coming down my spine while looking at these paintings. They all have labels, the one in the green shirt says, "Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step, that's the answer!", next to it is a lady in a brown dress, her label says,"Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps, that's the answer!", next to her is another figure with a yellow shirt saying,"The one in white speaks the truth!". Well, that's one side of the room done, to the other side!

The other side of the room has 3 other paintings of seemingly "Liars". The first one is a lady with a blue shirt, her labels says, "The only truth speaker wears green!". Next is the lady in a white dress, her label says, "Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!". And the last one is a lady wearing a beautiful red dress, her label says, "I agree with the one in yellow!". Hmmm. Which one of these paintings should I trust? It seems like no one agrees with the lady in the brown dress, I'll follow her instructions. I enter the room with a statue in the middle. I stand in front of the statue, walk east 4 steps and north 2 steps. A tile is loose underneath, I lift it up and on the bottom, it has a purple 4. Once I put the tile back down, I hear screams from the room before, I don't know what happened, I check the room and it is covered in blood. The lady in the brown dress seems to be killed by the other ladies, and their labels all say, "LIAR". This makes me feel kind of sick and terrified. I quickly run out of the room hoping none of the ladies chases me, fortunately, they are still. Now I have 2 numbers in 2 different colours, what could this mean?

(TBC)

 _ **I might take a break and I'm going overseas in a few weeks and I'm not sure if this website would work in China, if it doesn't then chapter 5 might be published in2017. Hope you like this chapter!**_


End file.
